


Noise

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snippets of developing relationship between Ben and Denny. Set throughout season three. Rated M for sexual content. Ben/Denny. Third Person - Ben, Past Tense.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

1

Ben enjoyed the privacy of the deharnessed kids' camp. It was only a few blocks away from the main city of tents, but it was far enough away that no one bothered them. Halfway between the skitters and the compound they only found themselves summoned when translators and fighters were needed. But that was also a downside as that meant most of the kids stayed put. Two dozen teens between the age of thirteen and twenty holed up in a finite amount of tents and little to entertain themselves with meant Ben was fairly familiar with the sounds of sex.

Not that he hadn't been before, his bedroom had shared a wall with Hal's growing up, but it was a little different given the extent to which he was tortured with it now. Ben tried to concentrate on the book in his hands as the sounds from the tent next to his echoed around the camp. He groaned, dropping the book onto the floor next to his cot to look across the tent at Denny.

She sat serenely on her own cot, reassembling her rifle. "This doesn't bother you?" Ben said, gesturing with accusative thumb towards the tent wall that the sounds were emanating from. Denny grinned at him, shaking her head. Ben stared up at the ceiling, "It's driving me nuts."

"So tell them to keep it down," Denny taunted, knowing full well that such a suggest would merely intensify the noise.

Ben rolled his eyes, "I'd rather listen to one of Pope's rants again."

Denny laughed, snapping the last piece together, "I don't know why it bothers you so much, Benji." She unfolded herself from the bed, propping her gun up on the metal rack between them and plopping onto his cot beside him. "It's just sex," she listened to the grunts and the moans before whispering into his ear, "Really bad sex by the sound of it too."

Ben chuckled, "That's not really the point."

"So what is the point?" Denny propped herself up on her side, angling herself towards him.

"That I would like some quiet every once in a while!" he gestured wildly to the side, "And they never let me get any."

"Get any?" Denny pursed her lips, eye sparkling with humor.

Ben sighed, his head lulling to his shoulder, "You know what I mean." She nodded, "I'm being serious here."

"Your squirming just makes all of this more entertaining for me," Denny said, smiling down at him.

"Entertaining? Really, Denny?"

"Yes, Benji, and if you learned how to relax, I bet you'd find it entertaining too."

She rolled off his bed and onto her feet before sauntering out of the tent. Screaming briefly at the couple next door to keep it down before heading towards the mess tent. Ben cringed as the sounds of metal moving joined the chorus of noise. He grabbed his book off the floor and followed after Denny, not wanting to stick around for the finale.

2

Ben rubbed the side of his neck as he weaved through the tents towards his. He could hear the tell-tale signs of a successful mission in each tent that he passed. There were only two other sets of co-ed partners like him and Denny, but no one was really very private around here. Kevin spent most of his time in the mess tent regaling the others with his partner, Evan's, repeated conquests.

If he'd been there earlier Ben knew he would have seen more of a group-centric celebration, but his dad had wanted him present for the debriefing on the nuclear plant. He and Denny would be making frequent scouting missions to make sure it stayed abandoned. It was silly, but it was what the leaders all wanted. Ben paused outside his tent, hearing the faintest of unfamiliar sounds.

Focusing Ben cleared away the other noises from the other tents and listened only for what was escaping from his own. A mewing.

The heartbeat within was erratic, but he recognized Denny's familiar scent pouring out of the flap in waves. Stronger and sweeter than usual.

Ben's stomach clinched as he pushed open the flap and stepped into the small, dark space. His eyes adjusted immediately and he could see Denny on her cot, eyes closed and arms tangled above her head. The loose black t-shirt she wore to bed was sticking to her chest as it heaved up and down. The sheet was bunched around her waist, her legs having moved it upwards in an effort to stay cool. If it had gone up any farther all propriety in the situation would have gone out the figurative window.

"Benji…"

The name barely tumbled from her lips before Ben pushed past the flap again. He was atop the highest building left in Charleston before he let himself stop and assess the situation. Ben tried to ignore the arousal that had excited his cock, but eventually found himself giving into images of Denny in her cot as his fingers moved south of his waistband. After her name tumbled from his own lips he had to admit she was right. Nothing seemed quite as annoying once he was relaxed.

3

"Oi! Mason!" Ben swung around just in time to see the butt of the riffle and duck. When he popped back up he was face to face with the scariest teenage girl he had ever met. Strike that. Scariest female.

"Denny," Ben smiled at her hesitantly, "Nice to see you too?"

She shoved him backwards, "You waltz back into Charleston and don't even have the decency to come tell me you're alive?" Another shove, "After not telling me you were leaving in the first place?" Ben gulped, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now, Ben Mason?"

Denny's grip tightened on the gun in her right hand and Ben had never been more thankful that it wasn't pointed at him. Honestly, he didn't have any 'good' reasons, so he went with his instincts. Denny had just been planning to yell at him, she didn't think he would kiss her like that. But that didn't keep her from responding. Once his lips pressed against hers desperately, her anger melted away.

He just wanted to know what it was like to kiss her, to feel her plump lips moving against his own. Ben slid his tongue along her bottom lip and felt her body shutter at the sensation allowing him access to her own willing tongue. His fingers dug into her hair as he felt hers grasp his shirt. Ben pulled away, breathing heavy, before taking in the wide-eyed judging stares of the people of Charleston.

"We should go back to our tent," Ben said in a low voice, meeting Denny's dark eyes with his own intense gaze.

She grinned, "We can get back at the neighbors for all the noise they make."


End file.
